The present invention provides for a novel, but simply structured and operated safety diving backpack that protects human lives by minimizing accidents to which the divers equipped therewith are exposed by sending out striking alarming marks and signals on the surface in a timely manner once a dangerous situation develops.
As leisure time recreation activities become more and more in fashion across the globe, many people seek diving pleasures underwater in seaside resorts or cliffy seashores within their easy reach, or where such beach waters are accessable to them at whatever costs they can afford. Diving activities have actually become a favorable pastime everywhere, but, regrettably, accidents in connection with diving activities have often occurred, somtimes with fatal results. The sudden development of a dangerous situation, allows little time to cope with it. A diver involved cannot react quickly enough to save his own life or assist his fellow diver. Such dangers can reasonably be accounted for by affected visionary faculties underwater, deceptively characterized underseas formations, together with abrupt, unpredictable and unexpected changes in temperatures, undercurrents, and atmospheric pressures underseas. The conventional and prevalent diving backpacks are almost all designed to serve to carry air cylinders only, with practically no other life-saving provisions whatever. Thus, they will be of little help if an unexpected incident should take place while they are worn on the back of a diver underseas.